OPERATION: find my STYLE!
by Seryn
Summary: kiari is traveling wif riku and sora on the black pearl! they have fun! story is betr than summery! Okay, that was a joke. Do read. Honestly, people -- -multiple styles-; -multiple pairings-; -multiple categories-; -Kairicentric-; -drabble- Chapter 2 up
1. Captured By The Twilight

**OPERATION: Find MY STYLE!**

Okay, so the game plan is: attract readers with a tacky title like it'll be full of Mary Sues (i.e. drawing certain kinds of flamin' people like a magnet), hopefully garnering bucketloads of reviews, _and _getting a unique style out of it in the process!  
...Hopefully, also the drabbles will be written well enough to keep the flamers surprised.

Hopefully. Um, where to start?

My - style - atm, is really weird because it's been influenced by a guy. Who's really ridiculous when it comes to overwriting and description, though it's definitely pretty. In a thick, epic, tragic sorta way, I guess.

So...everything fits into Kingdom Hearts. Drabbles galore! Kairi-centric. Possible pairings include, because I ship these - Kaiora, Rikiri (maybe), Sorikai (most likely, although it might/maybe take a while to build up to), Kaixel, Kaixas, Namairi. Basically, anything with Kairi in it.) Angst, fluff, comedy, horror, romance, wutever. Smexiness - not here, not yet.

So...since I'm sure no one read this, which is good! Drabblefest begin!

* * *

**Captured By The Twilight**

* * *

Warnings: Attempt at it being not overwritten. AU. Also nothing at all to do with the title.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Under the clock tower, the dawn-dusk air lightens; a scent of fresh blossoms permeates.

There is a boy sitting on the topmost ledge, feet hanging over the face of the clock. His hand is blue-tinted with sea-salt, his eyes closed with pleasure as the last of his ice cream dribbles down his arm.

The bell rings out the time, and Roxas leans back onto the platform, waiting for another half-light 'day' to end in Twilight Town.

Footsteps warn him of her approach, and he finishes off his stick, laying it gently beside him.

"What's up, Kairi?"

She drops the bag she carries with her everywhere, and drops, gangly, unco-ordinated, to swing her legs over the long drop below. It's taken a while - again - to get her this far, and Roxas is so, so proud of her, and he knows that Hayner and Pence and Olette - especially Olette! - are going to be soooo happy that there's someone else joining them up here. Another girl, to boot. Speaking of which, the only reason Kairi hasn't been up here for a long time is she lost a pink shoe, the first time, over the edge.

It was expensive. It also split when it hit the ground. Kairi didn't come back up for two months.

Roxas shifted over, the always-setting sun getting in his eye. He ducked his head and let his poofy hair do the shielding, letting Kairi shuffle over so she was nearer to him.

"It's beautiful up here," she breathed, looking down at the vast view of Twilight Town and Sunset Terrace. "Is this why you come up so often?"

Roxas slid back, hunched up back against the wall, clasping his hands around his knees. He looked out at the glorious gold-orange clouds, set against blue-turned-black patches of sky.

"Yeah. Well. That and it's kinda tradition, now."

Kairi didn't take her eyes off the gold-tinted montage, smiling gently.

"It reminds me of home."

Her eyes, indigo in that light, darkened for a second, and her hair tilted down to cover her face.

"Hey!" Roxas sprang, reckless on the ledge, catching her in a hug. "Don't say that! Remember, you've got friends here, and you didn't at the Islands. So this is home! Here, you've got Hayner, who _adores_ you, Olette, who thinks you're like a sister, Pence, and me! It's much better being here!"

She was their age, and gentle and very, very innocent; but sometimes, like now, she seemed much, much older, almost driven mature, far too mature, by experience.

...So he was panicking. So what? Summer vacation was almost over, and that was depressing enough without having to think about where he'd been before.

Because, yeah, he remembered being at the Islands as well, a long time ago, in little flashes. His family moved too quickly though to really get to know Kairi. Maybe if he'd stayed (maybe if his twin hadn't died at birth) they'd both be at the Destiny Islands still. But then, they wouldn't've met Hayner and Pence and Olette, and Roxas thought that not meeting his friends would've been torture, in itself.

Slowly, almost as if she was scared to return his tackle-hug-thing, Kairi twisted to face him and wrapped her arms around him.

And knocked her own bag off the ledge.

Roxas groaned.

"What?" Kairi said, startled. She whirled around. "Oh no, my bag!"

There was a distant thud below and Kairi tried to get up, not that Roxas would let her.

"Let go of me, Roxas, there're important things in there!"

"Ehh, don't worry. Listen."

Silence. Then -

"Who just _dropped Kairi's bag on my head?!_ When I find out who you are, you're gonna pay for this! Roxas, if this is you, and I _know _it's you, I'm going to pound you into pudding next Struggle...!"

Roxas leaned over the edge. "Well, you can try! But I beat you last time, and I'm going to beat you again! And who said it was me that did it anyway?"

Hayner's string of curses quietened for a moment, then began to get louder as he got closer to their ledge.

"Because no one else has your aim! ...Jeez, you timed it just perfectly to almost knock me out, didn't ya?"

Roxas tried to stifle laughter. Olette and Pence, right behind Hayner, didn't.

"Oh, come on, guys! I'm in pain here!"

"Poor thing, would you like me to rub your head?"

"Ow, Olette, don't! _Ow! Hsstt..._ Jeez, why's everyone being so nasty to me today?"

"Say cheese!" _Clunk._

"Oh, for twilight's sake...!"

Roxas let go of Kairi and both of them stopped stifling, laughing so hard tears ran down their faces.

"Here ya go, Kairi..." Pence tugged the black leather bag out of Hayner's limp grip and slung it over Kairi's shoulder, filling her hand with a stick of sea-salt ice cream.

Roxas surreptitiously pushed his first stick off the ledge, taking the stick Olette offered him.

"Where's mine?"

"We didn't bring enough," Olette frowned. "We didn't expect Kairi to be up here."

Kairi bit her lip and offered the ice cream to Hayner. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience! Here, take this one."

Roxas, in between her and Hayner, tried to push it back. "You should try it, just this once!"

"No, it's okay...the view and the company's enough."

Sea-salt ice cream or manners... The ice cream won. Hayner leaned over, took it, and settled back to lick it.

"Ow! Olette, why'd you do that for?"

"You just took an ice cream from someone who hasn't tried it before! Shame on you!" _Whack._

"Oww, my head hurts too much for me to eat this now..."

Pence looked up. "Problem solved!" Getting up from where he was sitting next to Kairi, Pence walked he walked around behind Hayner and grabbed his stick. When Hayner leaned back to give Pence a punch, Olette whacked him hard on the head and he subsided, moaning in mock pain.

"Here ya go!" Pence plopped down next to Kairi, raising his own blue ice.

Sea salt ice cream, meet Kairi.

The bell on the clock tower bonged, and set their ledge a-vibrating.

All five looked up at the slightly more dim sunset and three raised their icicles, one following hastily.

"To friendship!"

They settled back into licking.

Still rubbing his head, Hayner's hands were empty of ice cream.

"...You guys suck."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Reviews are nice!


	2. Out On The Seas

**OPERATION: Find MY STYLE!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Out On The Seas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**

* * *

Setting:** PoTC world, KHII

**Warnings:** Umm...fickle Kairi?

So, uh, second attempt? ...I think it's getting better? Maybe!

* * *

She clutched the wheel tightly, squinting and trying to gaze through the stormy night clouds to see the land ahead.

Despite the roar and the crackle of the thunder and the lightning, and even though the rain was soaking down her top and she was getting quite cold, (Sora and Riku, the cowards, had already gone below) Kairi felt safe in this storm, if only because Jack was with her, his ringed hands warm and rough over her own, controlling his Black Pearl deftly.

"Once we get to Port Royal, lass?" he called out over the noise of the storm, "I'm introducing you to Lizzie! She'll have certainly a dress to wow your lads! Won't you enjoy that?"

She nodded, grinning to herself in her mind. Yes, Sora and Riku would probably both be staring at her when she wore one of Elizabeth's gowns. They'd been here often enough to train, after all. And there was this golden gown that she quite wanted to try.

Having Sora and Riku gape and freeze at the sight of her wasn't unwanted, either, and despite having travelled with them for a long time now, a blush still stained her cheeks.

Even if Sora snored -- loudly -- and Riku...passed gas... in their tent, they were still her boys and she was rather gratified when they appreciated her.

"Thinking of them still, lass?" His voice sounded raspy in her ear, and she jumped.

"Um...yes, Jack."

"Cap'n Jack, I'll have ye know."

Pouting, she moved one of her hands out from under his and tugged on his dreadlock, and then poked him in the forehead.

"What was tha--"

Another burst of noise drew both of their attention to below, as Sora scampered out of the cabin with Riku and his Way To Dawn chasing after him. Both of them easily keeping their balance on the rolling deck, ignoring the rain, they yelled at each other and tumbled on each other in a mock-fight, their shirts clinging close to their chests and Sora had a necklace that was swinging over his bare neck and--mm, what was she thinking about again? She forgot.

She leaned backwards to keep appreciating the view and promptly bounced forward again as she felt warmth all up her back. And...something else...

"Jack? Your rapier. It's poking me."

"Oh, sorry, lass."

Picking Sora up over his shoulder, Riku carried him back inside, much to his kicks and protests.

They were silent for a while more, just enjoying the storm.

* * *

When Port Royal was a murky shadow on the horizon, and their black sails were full and merry, the Black Pearl cut through the water easily.

Then Nobodies came over the side.

"Attack! Attack!" Jack called, sliding away from the wheel and lashing it to keep a steady course. He leapt down from the deck, drawing his rapier in one smooth slice. Kairi licked her lips and fell into a ready stance, calling up her Keyblade. She gingerly tapped it on the bell, and at its clang, Riku and Sora rolled out of the cabin below in a ball, still somewhat entangled with each other and tripping over wet clothes. Separating quickly, they both went after separate targets, whaling at each of them quite easily.

Although she knew it was just a routine attack, and Sora and Riku could both take care of themselves, she still worried and watched anxiously. A thump on the deck behind her caused her to "Eep!" and she whirled to face three undulating Dusks, who swooped towards her.

In a little fit of panic she reached into herself for her magic.

"Thundaga!"

The three Dusks evaporated in a huge jolt of lightning a moment before Jack vaulted up behind her, sword at the ready.

He lowered his rapier. "I see you don't need me then, lass?"

She turned to smile at him, pushing her drenched hair to one side, out of her eyes. "Thanks for coming anyway."

* * *

At Port Royal Elizabeth and Will made a large fuss out of the whole party of them, threw them a banquet and made them eat as much as they could, not that any one of them said no, except Jack, who kept asking for rum, or just for something stronger than wine to drink.

Kairi had a little talk with Elizabeth and went out to show her boys what she looked like in a gown, and had the wholehearted satisfaction of watching Sora's mouth drop open, Riku to freeze completely and stare at her, and Jack to twitch and bring his hands up to his eyes.

She twirled, and Sora's eyes widened, Riku seemed to be trying to speak and failing, and Jack cringed.

She deliberately dropped a bangle that Elizabeth had given her and bent down to pick it up, and could distinctly hear with a pleased satisfaction Sora squeaking, Riku's breath hitching, and Jack strangely silent.

When she left to find Elizabeth in the doorway, Elizabeth swept past her, walked up to Jack, and slapped him across the face.

Whispering loudly in his ear, she frowned at him. "That was for staring at her! Have you no shame?"

As Elizabeth left the room quickly, Jack Sparrow brought a hand up to his reddening face, on _both _cheeks, hoping that the two boys would not notice and ask him about it. Luckily, they didn't.

"Ah, I deserved that."

* * *

Review review review?


End file.
